Last day in Baiae
by cilliumsexus
Summary: This particular writing is written by the Harriet half of cilliumsexus. Marcus and Sextus say a reluctant farewell to the villa rustica in Baiae. Based on the Ecce Romani textbooks and rated M for sexual content (I think you can see where this is going).


"So, Marce, what are we going to do today?" The boys were sat on the terrace by the garden watching the slaves work. Sextus turned to Marcus expectantly.

"Well..." Marcus paused for a moment looking to the sky before a sly smile spread across his lips. He turned to face the younger boy with his eyes glinting: "Let's go to the woods."

-  
The boys wandered through the fields to the periphery of the Cornelii property until they reached the edge of the wood. The boys broke into a run, chasing each other through the thicket and splashing in and out of the stream until they came to a halt at a large oak tree. Breathless, they sunk to the ground and sat at the roots.

"I'm going to miss this." Sextus mumbled absentmindedly dragging a twig through the dirt.

Marcus frowned. "Miss what?"

The younger boy felt a warm flush spread across his cheeks. He hadn't intended Marcus to hear. "Oh, you know." He attempted to sound flippant but was aware of the nervous tinge in his voice. "Summer here at the villa rustica..." Sextus hesitated. "Spending so much time with you."

Marcus feigned ignorance. "But you will still be living with me when we later return to Rome. We spend every waking hour together, Sexte."

"But Rome hasn't got the fields we've ran in or the fish pond we dip our feet into when Davus isn't looking." He was rambling and surely embarrassing himself but he couldn't stop. "There is no place I'd rather be in all of the empire than here with you."

There was a moment of silence. Marcus stared at Sextus' flushed face. "Me neither." Before Sextus could respond, Marcus was gently pressing against him and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. After a while, he slowly pulled away to assess the younger boy's reaction.

"Marce," came a broken whisper. "Don't stop."

That was all the permission he needed. He leaned in to Sextus to kiss him once more with a new found insistence. He swiped his tongue across the boy's bottom lip in asking before plunging into his mouth. Sextus whimpered and clutched at Marcus' back.

"Where did you learn-"

"Flavia." Marcus replied, nibbling at the soft skin beneath Sextus' earlobe. The younger felt a pang of sadness and jealously. The same lips that touched his had touched the pinker, plumper ones of another girl. His thoughts were interrupted when Marcus ducked his head to tongue at his nipples through the fabric of his toga whilst lazily tweaking the other. Sextus whined and thew his head back against the tree trunk. He could feel himself becoming aroused.

Marcus briefly paused his mimistrations to rest his lips against Sextus' ear. "Touch yourself."

Sextus blushed. He'd never even done that privately beneath the sheets at the dead of night and now he was going to perform something so intimate before his best friend. Marcus pulled the boy's toga up to his armpits to reveal two erect nipples and a fully hard cock. Sextus turned away as he shakily grasped himself.

"Good. Now tighten your fist and slowly bring it up and down."

Sextus felt a wave of relief. He wouldn't have to face the embarassment of letting Marcus know he was so inexperienced. It felt amazing too and it only aroused him further to have Marcus' rumbling and authoritative yet calm voice in his ear.

"Now pick up the pace." Sextus' fist moved faster. "Very good. And occasionally swipe your thumb over the head." Sextus followed the instructions and let out a high pitched moan. He wasn't going to last long.

Marcus squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to stay focussed: this was about Sextus, not him. But watching the half naked boy touch himself and moan with the sensitivity of a young virgin girl drove him wild. He wanted nothing more than to deflower the boy on the dirt and feel his tight heat but not now and not today.

With instinct taking over, Sextus was wantonly moaning as he thust into his tight fist before he stiffened and came hard against his stomach. "M-marce." he stuttered, eyes wide and dialated.

"You are beautiful." Marcus whispered and he bent down to lap at Sextus' sullied stomach. He slowly moved downwards, exploring new patches of skin on the quivering body before taking Sextus' length in his mouth.

The boy screamed, "Marce! Not so - ahhhh - so soon." But he was already growing hard again in Marcus' mouth. Marcus bobbed his head, moving his tight pink lips up and down the shaft his tongue swirling round the head. Looking up between his eyelashes coquettishly, he swallowed the entire length staring into Sextus' widened eyes, inviting him to take control. Sextus gingerly took Marcus' head in his hands before giving an experimental thrust into the tight wet heat. His eyes fluttered at the sensation and he began to thrust his narrow hips at an almost brutal pace, crying out obscenely when Marcus gagged and contracted his throat around him.

"So... C-close." The thrusts became erratic until Sextus spurted down Marcus' throat. He was utterly spent and the picture of debauched. His hair was tussled, his mouth was slack and his toga was rucked up to reveal a spit slick cock.

"Marce, thank you. I shall never forget this day and what you have done for me."

Marcus grinned. "Me neither."


End file.
